


VID: Touch Me Fall

by frayadjacent



Series: Lesbian Icons Vid Series [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A six minute meander through Xena's sexuality.Content warnings: Flashing lights, jump cuts, stutter cuts. Sexualisation of violence. Blood, references to torture, and show-typical violence. White people in indigenous-coded clothing; orientalism; and cultural appropriation. A white woman killing a Black man.
Relationships: Akemi/Xena, Ares/Xena, Borias/Xena, Gabrielle/Xena, M'Lila/Xena, Xena/Lao Ma, Xena/Marcus
Series: Lesbian Icons Vid Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	VID: Touch Me Fall

**Title** : Touch Me Fall  
**Fandom** : Xena Warrior Princess  
**Vidder** : fray-adjacent  
**Artist** : Indigo Girls  
**Summary** : A six minute meander through Xena's sexuality.  
**Content warnings** : Flashing lights, jump cuts, stutter cuts. Sexualisation of violence. Blood, references to torture, and show-typical violence. White people in indigenous-coded clothing; orientalism; and cultural appropriation. A white woman killing a Black man.  
  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gl7v2be1c7amkz8/FrayAdjacent.Xena.TouchMeFall.mp4/file) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/115583.html)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
